dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Productions projects of the early 2010s
The New Tens were soon to become a time of dramatic change around Dozerfleet. The era is significant for many reasons. It was the first era in which Dozerfleet operated under the Dozerfleet moniker the entire time. In 2010, the Dozerfleet founder graduated from Ferris State. He would receive his diploma in the mail in February of 2011. Dozerfleet Labs was formally defined as a division for the first time ever, and DzMD gained its official name in 2014 (initially going by All Things Sims in 2005, then Utterly Sims in 2009.) Two elections had certain relevant details about them published to the database. The Dozerfleet Database moved to Wikia for the first time in 2011. It had previously been on Wikispaces, Wiki-Site, and Wikkii. The Dozerfleet Forum was merged with the database. The Dozerfleet Blog gained prominence as a secondary avenue, to take on issues the Wiki/Forum could not. Eventually, a second forum was made on Facebook. New emphasis arose on meeting new mobile unit standards for official website design. Also, the Wiki's contents needed to be given QR codes and modified for smartphones. Experimentation began on making versions of Dozerfleet Literature and Dozerfleet Comics materials appropriate for the Amazon Kindle Fire and Barns and Noble Nook Tablet. The Niles-n'-Plebian Kranny was designed as a spoof of the Nook and Kindle, working as a page navigator for interested websites in 2012. However, the novelty of it was rendered obsolete three years later. Dozerfleet properties gained public attention for the first time: Slushy the Bullfrog and Mutt Mackley both featured in ads for the Farmington Hills Facebook Page in 2010. Most importantly, Comprehensive Gerosha and later Cataclysmic Gerosha laid the foundations for the current model: the Dozerfleet Megaverse, centering around Abrujanian mythology. Dozerfleet Comics / Literature Comprehensive Gerosha Years: 2010 - 2012 Cataclysmic Gerosha Years: 2012 - present Eccentriaverse Gorillaverse Dromedeverse Cherinob Universe Dozerfleet Records * Stationery Voyagers Theme Song * Stationery Voyagers Theme Song Test with Dorkas filter * Sandy Twirled * Kaleidangel * Righteous Judgement * Let Me Shoop Da Whoop * The Haunting Past * Here Come the Snakes * Obama Ain't Got the Touch * Ice Chimps Undone * No Worries, Dear * War Crimes * Pokédices Apart * Q-Basic Gorillas: The Album * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire: The Album * Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome: The Album * Transmorphers: Less Than Advertised * Serial Bomber, Part 3 * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede: The Album * As One * You Drank Too Much Moonshine * Less Stress * Run, Jerry, Run * Fry Jam * Winter Horrorland Dozerfleet Labs * Question Prompting Assistant * Official Dozerfleet Background Paper Stand * Shrimp on a Treadmill Calculator * Blender Dlite Pancakes Recipe * Niles-n'-Plebian Kranny * GBS * Citric Sid Catalog * Black Hole File Format Icon * DzMD on Tumblr Dozerfleet Studios * What Stationery Voyagers Has to Offer * Crepuscular Animatics 2010: Nikolai vs. Cindy * A Decade of Ambition * 3 Ways About It: A Demo Montage * Oh Really, Lena? * How Screwed Are They, Really? Category:Projects from 2010 Category:Projects from 2011 Category:Projects from 2012 Category:Projects from 2013 Category:Projects from 2014